


Pieces of paper

by Lil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fights, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of paper

Pieces of paper flutter on by  
Words gone unspoken are on my mind.   
Broken furniture lays on the ground  
Pieces of paper flutter on by.   
You know I truly loved you  
You know that I cared  
You know that I have regrets   
That I have explained  
Pieces of paper flutter on by  
Words gone unspoken are on my mind.   
Your body lies bleeding and broken  
As I sit on the ground and cry.


End file.
